disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Storybookland
'Storybookland' The land is like a giant New fantasyland called Storybookland. The land has areas based upon Snow White and the seven dwarfs, Winnie the Pooh, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Frozen, Tangled, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Black Cauldron, Robin Hood, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Peter Pan, Tinker bell, Brave, Pinocchio, Mr. Toad,Hercules, 101 Dalmatians, Mary Poppins and the Sword in the Stone. The story of the land is that Yen Sid created a land where we could experience our imagination in these stories. But there was one person who hated everyone but the villains. She was the Fairy tale Witch. She didn't have a story and she was so jealous of the other characters. She stole from each story a symbol, which could change the fate of this story. Also the land had four guardians: The sorcerer, the dragon, the spirit and the tree. The witch needed to defeat them and stole their powers by stealing the hat from the sorcerer, the scales of the dragon, the amulet of the spirit and the twig of the tree. The land dissappeared but it has always been there. You enter the land under a magical castle called storybook castle. Then you see a small square called fantasy square which would mostly be a meet and greet,dining or shopping area, In the back of the square you'll see the statues of Snow White, Winnie the Pooh, Alice, Dumbo, Belle, Ariel, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Aurora, Taran, Robin Hood, Quasimodo, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Merida, Pinocchio, Mr.Toad, Hercules, Pongo and Perdita, Mary Poppins and Arthur. Even further is the Storytelling tree, who interacts with the guests and tells parts of the stories which we can experience in Storybookland. You can also find Yen Sid's tower in this land which includes a ride and a sorcerer's of the magic kingdom like ride. The other ride is almost the same as Philharmagic but this time it will be songs from storybookland. You can visit all the guardians. The sorcerer is inside Yen Sid's tower, the dragon's lair underneath the castle, the spirit roams around fantasy square and the storytelling tree is at the garden of imagination. So if you have any creative ideas for this land, please send it to me :) . Locations: Storybook castle: Dazle through this beautiful interactive fairy tale castle. This castle will be the biggest Disney castle in the world and the most interactive. There is a restaurant based on the great hall of the castle. Every window in the restaurant features the main characters of storybookland on a window. A big meet and greet with all the main characters is located here too. The Castle Mystery tour is located in the dungeons of the castle. Yen sid's tower: ' ' Gardens of Imagination: Fantasy square: . Evil queen's castle: The Enchanted Forest: Hundred Acre Wood: Wonderland: Alice's mansion: Storybook circus: Belle's village: Beast's enchanted castle: Prince Eric's castle: Under the sea: Arendelle: The Northern Mountain: Corona: T'angled Tower': The Snuggly Duckling: Cinderella castle: Cinderella's chateau: Cinderella's village: Three fairies' cottage: Sleeping Beauty castle: The Forbidden Mountains: Horned King's castle: Caer Dallben: Morva: Fair folk: Nottingham: S'herwood forest': Paris: London: Pixie Hollow: ' ' Neverland: Pinocchio village: Pleasure island: ' ' DunBroch Kingdom: Witch's cottage: Wild Wood: Thebes: Olympus: Hell hall: Cherry tree lane: Jolly holiday park: Camelot: Merlin's cottage: rides: Storybookland Canal boats: Boat ride similair to the concept of the voyage to the crystal grotto from Shanghai. This ride will transport you through the waters of Storybookland. Pooh's hunny hunt: The famous and advanced winnie the pooh dark ride from Tokyo. Hunny pot spin: A ride similair to the idea of mad tea party but based on winnie the pooh's hunny pots. A heffalump comes popping out of the giant pot in the middle. Mad Hatter's tea party: the famous tea pot spinner from fantasyland. The ride does look better. In place of the tea pot with the Dormouse, there is now a table with singing and swinging tea cups and cans. Also on the table are very advanced audio animatronic characters of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. They use the same technology as the Dwarfs from Seven Dwarfs mine Train. Casey Junior Train: Casey junior is back with audio animatronic eyes and he talks. The train races through hills, mountains and many other landscapes till it reaches the train station at the Circus. Circus balloons: This ride is the same as Flik's flyers but then with pictures of different circus characters like Dumbo, Great Goofini, Donaldo, Humphrey, Salty the Seal, Lambert, Casey Junior and so on. Seven Dwarfs Mine Train: Almost a copy of Magic Kingdom's version. There's a scene added where we see advanced audio animatronic dwarfs crossing the tree trunk. Also more Animal Audio animatronics added. People can now also dine and meet at another part of the seven dwarfs cottage. You can try things like goose berry pie and soup for example. Enchanted Castle tour: Beast's castle is now full scale and features this walkthrough ride. We get a tour by a cast member, Cogsworth, Mrs Potts, Chip and Lumiere through this enchanted castle. We see the west wing, the be our guest room with the once planned scene from the unbuilt ride in paris and last but not least the ballroom where we see belle and beast dancing . This doesn't mean we don't have be our guest restaurant or so because be our guest restaurant is there. The ride goes back in time to the days when prince adam was still a beast and fell in love with Belle. Enchanted Tales With Belle: This ride is a copy from Magic Kingdom's ride but it uses more audio animatronic figures from cogsworth mrs potts and chip. The ride doesn't start from Maurice's cottage but from Belle's room in the castle where we meet madame Armoire, then we enter the library which is a bit bigger now. Tale As Old As Time: this dark ride does start from maurice's cottage. The special thing from this ride is of course the audio animatronics, but also another feature is that the vehicles which are giant tea cups on plates move with the music of the specific dark ride scene. So with Be our guest the vehicles move very happy and with Beauty and the beast the vehicles waltzing around the dancing animatronic beast and belle. Voyage of the Little Mermaid: A copy from the upgraded california ride. This ride does have better effects and audio animatronics. Also this version features two new scenes. One which is the first scene where we see Ariel sitting on a rock looking at us and then at the ship behind her where Eric is on. She tells us that she someday is gonna be part of that world. The other scene is the Ursula defeat scene where we see a giant Ursula being crushed by a ship. Alice in Wonderland: A copy from the classic dark ride in Anaheim. This version has more advanced audio animatronics and new effects. The Queen of Hearts uses the projected face technology similair to the dwarfs. Frozen Bobsleds: This ride is a mix of Radiator Springs racers and Matterhorn Bobsleds but with a Frozen theme. The ride begins in a cave where we see ice crystals which show the story of the two sisters. then we leave the station and see some great audio animatronics. At one point we enter Elsa's ice palace where she sings Let it go. She enchants our vehicles and we race through the Northern Mountain. In the end we see Audio Animatronic Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and Olaf which tell us how fast we were and that we should come back any time we want. Alice's Curious Labyrinth: This is a more advanced version of the maze in Paris. This version features a hopping audio animatronic white rabbit, audio animatronic dodo singing, White rabbit's house with giant Alice inside, singing flowers and the Queen's court with animatronic characters of the queen, the king, the white rabbit and the jury. Frozen Ice Rink: A simple ice rink based on the final scene of Frozen. Its in the courtyard of arendelle castle with the frozen fountains too. On the side of the rink there's a path which leads inside the castle where you can dine and meet the royals. Heffabees: A Dumbo like spinner with Heffabees as vehicles. In the middle of the ride we see a hunny hive with smaller heffabees. On the side of the ride we see a few heffalump and woozles in boxes and sticking hunny. from time to time the the woozles pop out of the boxes and the Heffalumps blow wind or sneeze hunny(water). Tangled: A Hairy Tale: A dark ride based on Tangled. The vehicles are floating lanterns which flicker through the ride. You should check out the attraction plan on Ideal buildout blogspot. com. The ride now starts in Corona Castle. The queue features interactive games like painting lanterns and drawing wanted posters of yourself. Dreams come true with Cinderella: This ride is a walkthrough of Cinderella's chateau. The ride features real life cast members, audio animatronic mice, birds, lucifer and horses and of course special effects. We enter her chateau and walk up the stairs to Cinderella's room where we see her sleeping. We sit down and Cinderella wakes up. She tells about her dreams and sings a dream is a wish your heart makes. Then she leaves the room and comes back with the story of a ball where every girl is invited to. She also tells about the job that has to be done before she can go. She leaves again and the mice and birds begin singing and creating the dress for their Cinderelly. Then we see Cinderella again and looks at the dress. Then we leave her room and go down where we hear drizella and anastasia singing. Then we see Cinderella cleaning the floor while she sings sing sweet nightingale. The bubbles are projected with the reflection of Cinderella. Then she says that she finished her chores and is so happy that she leaves to get her dress on. We walk to another room where we see drizella anastasia and lady tremaine. Cinderella now in her dress enters the room saying she did her chores and asks if she can go now. Drizella and Anastasia get angry and tear her dress apart. Cinderella cries and runs away while the other ladies look angry or laugh. We leave the room by lady tremaine's orders and see a garden where we again sit down to see cinderella on a bench with her dress. Then Fairy Godmother appears by magic and sings bibbidi bobbidi boo while she changes cinderella, the mice, Lucifer and the pumpkin into their ball appearances. Then we enter a ballroom where we dance with cinderella or make a picture with her in her beautiful ball gown, when this is done she thanks us and leaves for the ball. End Sleeping Beauty: A dark ride based on the classic disney movie. The ride features great special effects and advanced audio animatronics. The vehicles are hanging underneath the track and fly through the scenes. The vehicle looks legendary and mysterious. The ride is located in Sleeping Beauty Castle. Cinderella story: A dark ride based on the classic disney movie. Again special effects and advanced audio animatronics. The vehicles are pumpkin carriages. The front is open so that we can see everything. The ride is located inside Cinderella castle Cinderella's pumpkin carriage: This is a transport way in Storybookland which brings you to Cinderella Chateau, Cinderella castle, Cinderella's village, Beast's enchanted castle, Nottingham, Sleeping Beauty castle, Queen's castle, Arendelle and Corona. There are of course more than one vehicle so many people can be transported. Aurora's birthday surprise party: This ride is located inside three fairies' cottage. This show features special effects with moving clean objects and enchanted wands too. The fairies have a few activities to divide the tasks. You can make the cake or cupcakes with Fauna, the dress with Flora and make birthday cards and decorate with Merryweather. The parents can participate or sit and drink while looking at their children. In the end Aurora enters and reads the cards with the children, eats a piece of cake, fits the dress( which changes of colour) and takes pictures with the people. Black Cauldron River Adventure: a boat ride which begins at Dallben's house. You encounter Gwythaints, enter the house of the witches (audio animatronic), enter the fair folk by the pond and escape from Horned King's castle. Robin Hood's Tree trunks: A dark ride where we ride log flumes. we enter nottingham and sherwood forest. this ride begins in sherwood forest. The Hunchback Of Notre Dame: A dark ride which Clopin narrates. It features great effects and audio animatronics. The station is located in the Court of Miracles. Festival of Fools: This is a live show celebration in front of the Notre Dame. It's great with performances of Clopin and Esmeralda. The Judge will be there of course and we'll see Quasimodo too. Guest participation is warmly welcome. Quasimodo's tower drop: A ride similair to the Tower of Terror. We see the animatronic gargoyles and Quasimodo pulling us up and down with his wrope. We also hear loud ringing bells. The ride is of course located inside the Notre Dame. Clopin's tale of the bellringer: Enjoy this life puppet show with Clopin. Pigeon Flight: this ride is based on the Tinkerbell movies and Soarin. We soar over Pixie hollow and beyond on our personal pigeon. Cheese's magical palooza: A ride which is similair to junkyard jamboree but now with mouses and carriages. Tinkerbell's magical journey: A dark ride based on all the tinkerbell movies. We soar through the scenes as we have actually used pixie dust. Ladybug flight: This ride is a small omnimover ladybug which is high in the sky going around pixie hollow. Flower drop: A ride which is similair toy soldier parachute drop but with dandelion seeds as vehicles. Toad swing: A swing themed to a toadstool Tree trunk: A pirate ship swing like ride but now themed to a enchanted tree trunk. Shark attack!: A coaster going through shipwrecks, where we see Ariel and a scared Flounder. Later we encounter an angry audio animatronic shark who keeps on attacking us till he gets stuck. Ariel and flounder wave and say thanks. Jumpin' jellyfish: the ride as we know it in the under the sea area which will look like the one in tokyo. Under the sea: This ride is a tea cup like spinner but now with clammshells. these clamshells are in a undersea calypso and bring you to different rooms like the seaweed garden where we see ariel dance with flounder or under the sea grotto where we see sebastian and many other undersea creatures sing and dance. Ariel's Grotto: the meet and greet grotto of this beloved princess. Meet Ariel and an audio animatronic flounder here. Ursula's Lair: Meet the sea diva witch herself. A character which we saw on Paris' once upon a dream parade enters this lair to meet guests. Also audio animatronic Flotsam and Jetsam can be seen here. Alice's Wonderous tale: A storytelling ride similair to Enchanted tales with Belle. It is inside Alice's mansion. Alice tells her story with the help of guests and audio animatronic characters. We see the cheshire cat appearing, singing flowers, the white rabbit running outside the window and the cards. Tangled tale: A storytelling ride similair to Enchanted tales with Belle. It is inside Tangled Tower and features life actors as well as an audio animatronic pascal. Frozen on stage: explore this magical story on stage with all your favorite characters and songs from the movie. Puppet characters from Olaf, Sven and the trolls will be used. Kristoff's sleigh journey: a ride similair to Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts but now the vehicles are themed to sleighs. Our mission is to get some ice because its Kristoff's job. We first see an audio animatronic Kristoff and Sven telling us our mission. This wonderful ride is a coaster which also uses screens, special effects and audio animatronics. We encounter wolves, blizzards, trolls and Marshmallow. Pabbie's snow boogie: a ride similair to cars race rally but with snow buggies as I call them. Pabbie enchants your buggies and they begin to swing. Some audio animatronic trolls found on the side inclusive Pabbie. Lost boys rollercoaster: Peter Pan has asked the Lost boys to keep an eye on his guests(us) because he has to fight Hook. The boys go with this but tell us about their new catapult. By accident the boy in the bear clothes touches a switch which shoots us through the forest and so a wacky adventure begins. The vehicles are similair to Crush coaster's vehicles but of course they're not turtles anymore. Neverland stories with Peter Pan: this was a show in paris and it founded its way to Neverland. Join the Darling children and Peter pan for a story experience and encounter Captain hook himself. Robin Hood's arrow battle: A shooter ride located in sherwood forest. Robin Hood first trains us and then after that we get to fight against Prince John's soldiers. Prince John's carriage: The ride starts in Nottingham castle where you see wanted posters with Lost carriage wanted Robin Hood. You then walk further and the buidling gives you the illusion you're outside. An audio animatronic little John tells us we have to hurry because Robin has stolen the carriage and has to escape prince John's troops. You enter the carriage. Your vehicle does ride a track but the windows are simulated. You see Prince John and Robin Hood who sits on top of the carriage. The end will be Prince John and his troops falling in water which gives us a time to run. We leave the carriage and see robin hood and little john helping us escaping prince john Neverland river raft: This is a river rapid ride. It is located on Neverland and themed to the island of Neverland. This wet ride features audio animatronic characters as indians, pirates, the heroes, mermaids, the hippo and many more. We will scenes as the mermaid lagoon, following the leader, indian attack, lost boys and many more. Heigh Ho Dwarf Party: The Heigh Ho Dwarf Party is a dance party in front of Seven Dwarfs' cottage. It features Snow White and of course all the dwarfs. You hear songs like Someday my prince will come, Heigh ho, whistle while you work and the Silly song. Phil's hero training school: A toy story mania like ride themed to Hercules. You shoot arrows with fire for example. It's also a bit of a coaster when we go through flaming hoops and training dolls. In the end we fight some real monsters like the cyclope(giant audio animatronic). Circus Mania: A toy story mania like ride themed to the circus. You throw balls with Humphrey,Throw hoops with salty for example. Anna's snow fight: The ride is a shooter ride which features three parts. The first part is hitting snowmen and even some of our friends like Anna and Elsa or Kristoff. The second part gives us the illusion of throwing snowballs to another vehicle while they also throw it at us. The third part is again hitting snowmen and other characters. Dumbo's flying elephant: A copy of the New fantasyland version but it now features the elephant fountain from the concept art. Inside the big top queue(not a queue) there's also a small cafe for adults to enjoy. In the middle of the two spinners there are audio animatronic crows singing when I see an elephant fly. Dumbo's Big Top: This is a dark ride based on the Disney classic. Your vehicle is a clowns' car. The ride features great effects and very advanced audio animatronics. The pink elephant section will look like the heffalump and woozles scene from Pooh's hunny hunt but only with pink elephants of course. Captain Hook's pirate ship: the Jolly Roger: This is a meet and greet area for Smee and Captain Hook. It also features the restaurant Hook's tavern. Behind this ship is of course Skull rock. Wishing Well: This is a meet and greet place for Snow white and Prince Charming. It is located at the evil queen's castle. You hear Snow white's voice echoing in the well. On top of the well we see audio animatronic pigeons from the movie. Little Buccaneers: It's a small spinner which features small pirate ships going round and round like Slinky Dog zigzag spinner. In the middle we see water and the Tick Tock Crocodile who is looking at us with hunger. Pixie hollow pond: This ride is similair to Aquatopia but around the waters of the Pixie hollow. The vehicles are leaves which float on the water. We also see some water pixies making bubbles or moving water. Magic Mirror on the wall: This is an interactive ride inside the evil queen's castle. Snow White's scary adventures: This is a copy of the old dark ride but it does feature new effects and new audio animatronics. We see a new scene based on whistle while you work. The cottage scene is divided in two parts. The first part is whistle while you work and the other scene is the silly song which features a dancing Snow white and Dopey. The ending scene is changed too and we see the prince kissing snow white. This ride is located inside Evil Queen's castle. Peter Pan's flight: This is a copy of the old dark ride but it does feature new effects and new audio animatronics. We see new things like Captain hook and peter pan fighting like the swordfighters in Paris' PotC and we get attacked by a cannonball from the miniature Jolly Roger. This ride is located inside the Darling house in London. London vehicles: This ride is a transporter ride which bring us to the Darling house, Cherry tree lane, London square and Anita and Roger's house. This vehicle is a horse-drawn double decker bus. Disney Princess' fairy tale hall: This is located on Fantasy square. You actually enter a hall first with benches and portraits of all princesses. In my idea all princesses are Snow white, Aurora, Cinderella, Elsa, Ariel, Mulan, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel, Tiana, Belle, Giselle, Maid Marian, Kida, Esmeralda, Jane, Eilonwy and Megara. Every princess has a personalized room with special backgrounds and hints to which princess you're meeting. Black cauldron the show: This advanced show is inside the Horned King's castle. It tells the story of Taran with a puppet gurgi, creeper and special effects. Disney Villains' lair: The same as Princess fairy tale hall but darker and themed to villains. This building also features the disney cruise line show based on Hades. Castle Mystery tour: The famous ride from Tokyo inside storybook castle. It features the Evil queen, Maleficent, Ursula, The Horned King and Judge Claude Frollo. You see the mirror with the evil queen inside, Maleficent changing into a dragon, Ursula audio animatronic coming out of the water, The horned king scene from Tokyo and Frollo in front of the fireplace with the headless monks. Maximus' stable: A horse carousel themed to Maximus and Corona's horses. The carousel is at the Corona area. Scuttle's scooters: The ride from Tokyo comes in front of Prince Eric's castle and features an audio animatronic scuttle in the middle of the spinner. Pinocchio's daring journey: A copy of the old dark ride featuring new effects and more advanced audio animatronics. It is situated in Geppetto's workshop. Geppetto's puppet show: You sit in pairs where in the middle we see a tower. Our chairs are wooden carved and strings hold our vehicles. We go up and down while we move around. We move on the music Hi-diddle-dee-dee, i've got no strings or little wooden head. Monstro's revenge: This ride looks like the unbuilt flume from Disneyland Anaheim. We see Monstro stuck between the rocks. We enter our vehicles inside a small harbour building where we see an audio animatronic Jiminy Cricket who tells us that we have to save Pinocchio and Geppetto who are eaten by Monstro. We go on the waters and see Monstro sometimes. Then he attacks us a few times and at last we're eaten. Inside Monstro we see Geppetto and Pinocchio(audio animatronics). They say hey there but also they tell us their plan of escape by smoke. The room becomes filled with smoke and her vehicles move back and then we are shot out of the mouth of Monstro with a big splash into the lagoon. Donkey carousel: A carousel situated on Pleasure Island with Donkeys as vehicles. Pleasure Ferris wheel: A ferris wheel made of candy sticks on Pleasure Island. The ferris wheel features the coachman's head in the middle. Pleasure screamin': A rollercoaster themed to the one on Pleasure island. The entrance is a giant coachman's head where we walk through the mouth. Bumper cars: A bumper cars ride located on Pleasure island. Every vehicle has a donkey head on front. Theatre del Stromboli: A show which retells the story of Pinocchio. It is located in Pinocchio village. Escape from the forbidden mountains: In the queue we see a few of Maleficent's goons. The ride is similair to Harry Potter and the Forbidden journey. The ride is inside Maleficent's castle. We see an audio animatronic Maleficent both in Human and Dragon form. The last scene is Maleficent and Prince Philip fighting while at one point a rock falls on Maleficent. Philip says thanks but that we have to go now for since he doesn't if Maleficent is gone forever. Flight of the Gwythaints: This ride is themed to the dragon like creatures in the Black Cauldron. It's a dueling rollercoaster which is similair to Dragon challenge. Roaring River Rapids: A river rapid ride themed to Brave. The ride starts in the forest by the stonehenge like location. We see audio animatronics of Merida and Queen Elinor in Bear form and we race through the Scottish landscapes. Angus Archery trail: A shooter ride themed to Merida's ride on Angus in the woods. The vehicle will be an audio animatronic horse who simulates the feeling of a horse. You sit in pairs because you have a special saddle. You shoot arrows at the points and as final scene we see Merida saying you should come back any time and how good we were. This ride is located at the forest Brave Mayhem Twirl: A small spinner with all kinds of unstable boxes on top of each other. On these boxes we see the three bear brothers. Our vehicles are also boxes and we swing. This ride is situated in the courtyard of the castle. Merida's Highland Legend: A dark ride themed to Brave with effects and advanced audio animatronics. It is located inside the castle. In the queue we see tapestries telling part of the story already. Brave: A wooden coaster racing through the woods while we hear Touch the sky in our vehicles. Frozen chat with Olaf: A stitch live ride themed to Olaf. it's inside a cave on the Northern Mountain. We get to talk, sing and laugh with our favorite snowman here. Octopus spin: A ride in the undersea area where we ride in little vehicles grabbed by tentacles. Gaston's shooting gallery: A shooting gallery in Belle's village themed to Gaston. You shoot some cardboard animals. Neverland sea battle: A splash battle around the jolly roger. You splash each other and some of Hook's audio animatronic pirate crew. Inside the Jolly Roger we see some audio animatronic pirates with cannons who shoot water into the lagoon of Neverland. Maurice's flymachines: A ride which is themed to the inventions of Maurice. It's located next to Maurice's cottage andd it flies over beautiful landscape. It's similair to a ride in Germany's Europapark called Volo de DaVinchi. Rickety train: A train invented by Maurice brings you from Belle's village to the castle of the Beast. The windows are actually screens like in the Hogwarts express at Universal Florida. Return of the queen: A water ride inside the evil queen's castle. You walk to the dungeons where we board the boat which the old hag boarded in the film. We first go to the laboratory where we see the queen changing into the old hag. She wants us this time and chases us through the castle. Then a big splash out of the castle and into the scary forest from the scary scene. The last scene is where the dwarfs help us defeat the queen. Very advanced audio animatronics are used. Mr. Toad's Wild ride: A dark ride based on the old disneyland ride. It features an indoor part and an outdoor part. I based the ride on Mr. toad's motor mania( look it up on google and you'll find a fanmade concept. Mr. Toad's drive school: A slow old timer ride going through british country landscape. Ratty's Pond: A slow boat ride through the waters around wild wood. The Mighty Hercules: A dark ride themed to the Disney movie. Your vehicles are Chariots and you see many advanced audio animatronics. It starts in a greek gallery with a pre show hosted by the muses. Just as the pre-show, the muses will be hosting the whole ride. Pegasus' flight: A rollercoaster themed to Pegasus. River Styx: A flume ride in the Underworld on the river styx. We see Cerberus, pain, panic, Hades and even the fates. The queue is inside the castle of Hades where we see the fates cutting lines of people's lifes and so do we see ghost going through the portal from time to time. Race for Olympus: A race to win Olympus. You can choose to race for Zeus or Hades. A pre-show for both telling us what to do. A matterhorn like rollercoaster dueling each other. Go the distance Muse-ical: A musical hosted by the muses in the Thebes area. Thebes chariots: A junkyard jamboree like ride themed to the horse drawn chariots in Thebes. Hydra swing: A ride like Octopus spin but with the Hydra as theme. Hydra heads sometimes try to reach for us but of course miss. Umbrella river raft: A river rapids ride themed to an umbrella of Winnie the Pooh. We go through the Hundred Acre Wood and of course the blustery day scene. Mrs Potts' dancing cupboard: A mad tea party like spinner inside beast's castle. We see mrs Potts in the middle of the ride and hear Be our Guest. The spinner uses a trackless system and the vehicles will "dance" to the music. Jake's neverland adventure: A show for younger ones based on Jake and the Neverland pirates. Flynn's river rescue: A river rapids ride themed to Tangled. Rapunzel is kidnapped by the Stabbington brothers. Flynn asks us to help him save her. We race through the rocks of the dam and you're sure to get wet. We also see audio animatronic maximus and flynn. In the end we see maximus hitting the brothers who are stuck to a tree. The last scene is inside where we see Flynn, Rapunzel and Pascal on a boat with in the background Corona with the lanterns. Flynn says thanks for helping me. Then we return to the station. The Barnstormer featuring The Great Goofini: the ride from Orlando is copied here but with more theming and audio animatronics. We fly through a barn with audio animatronic chicken. Also an audio animatronic goofy and a monkey are featured in the end where we see a plane crashed into the station. Donaldo the snakecharmer: The ride is similair to slinky dog zigzag spin but now the vehicle is a snake. In the queue we see audio animatronic Scrooge shouting about the great Donaldo. During the ride we hear arabian flute music. Situated at Storybook circus Reindeers are better than people: A carousel with reindeers as vehicles. During the ride we hear the famous song. It's located at Arendelle. Tigger's bouncy place: 4 small free fall rides themed to Tigger. We hear the wonderful thing about tiggers during the ride. It's located in the hundred acre wood. Pete's silly sideshow: The meet and greet location from magic kingdom copied here. Frozen experience: A 4d show inside Arendelle castle. It uses moving chairs and other special effects gliding through some of the parts of the movie. Flying Heffalumps: A ride similair to Flik's flyers but themed to the air balloon like heffalumps from the movie. Wonderland tea party: This is an interactive show. We have a very long table at March Hare's table where we can celebrate everyone's unbirthday. We can drink a cup of tea with our friends. In the end we make pictures and meet and greets with Wonderland characters. Cruella's motor car mania: A ride where we are chased by an audio animatronic cruella de vil. We ride through the streets of London till we get hit by Cruella a few times until she crashes of the hill. The ride is located inside Hell Hall. 101 Dalmatians: puppy rescue: A dark ride based on the disney classic. We ride through different scenes of this movie. The ride is located inside Roger and Anita's house. It uses great effects and awesome audio animatronics Mary Poppins' jolly holiday: A dark ride based on the Disney Clasic. We ride through different scenes of this movie with our flying umbrellas. It uses great effects and awesome audio animatronics. It's located inside the house of the Banks family. Jolly holidays horses: A ride going through jolly holiday park. You begin at a carousel ride but then the horses come loose and ride through the park. We see the fox running from the movie and then the track splits and we have a race. In the end we see audio animatronic mary and bert with the band singing supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Then we enter the carousel again and the ride is over. Mary Poppins' flight: Fly with Mary Poppins over London and see the Big ben and other icons. Bread-and butterflies: Dumbo like spinner themed to the butterflies from Alice in Wonderland. Located in Wonderland. Blowfish balloon race: A copy from the ride in Tokyo. The Sword in the Stone: A dark ride based on the Disney classic. This ride uses advanced audio animatronics and special effects. It is located in the Camelot area. King Arthur's royal carousel: A carousel which is located on Camelot square. Merlin's magical room: A ride similair to Villa Volta from a Dutch theme park. Merlin is enchanting a room but he needs our help. Archimedes is telling us that this will go wrong. In the pre show he shows some things he can do with magic. In the magical room Merlin sings higitus figitus and the room turns around. It is located inside Merlin's cottage Wizard's duel: A live show using effects and animatronics and even life animals and actors. Madam Mim and Merlin are dueling each other once again. See how they do this and who wins. Ursula's poor unfortunate whirl: A ride similair to Octopus spin. A giant Ursula holds potions in her tentacles which are our vehicles. during the ride we hear the famous song and of course the audio animatronic will move and sing. It is located inside under the sea area. Arendelle fjord raft: A river rapids ride through the beautiful fjords of Arendelle. You will encounter some Frozen characters and some beautiful landscapes. I've got a dream revue: A show inside the snuggly duckling with Rapunzel, Flynn and all our pub thug friends. After the show the characters will walk around and meet families at their tables for pictures or greets. Pascal's hide and seek: An interactive scavenger hunt. As you walk through the kingdom of Corona and the woods of Corona, you'll find hidden Pascal's and with Rapunzel's special hints you got to find him. He will be an audio animatronic making sounds from time to time to hint where he is. Jaq and Gus' great adventure: A trackless adventure ride through the halls and walls of Cinderella's chateau. The ride is similair to Ratatouille ride from Paris. You'll be enchanted by the fairy godmother where your size changes into the size of the mouses. You'll race through the now giant rooms of the house where we encounter Lucifer and many other dangers. There'll be great effects and audio animatronics from Jaq, Gus, fairy godmother and a giant lucifer audio animatronic. The ride will use both screens and real sets. The ride starts in the small barn next to Cinderella's chateau, but the ride doesn't really enter the chateau. The vehicles will look like mouses. Prince Philip's regal horse parade: A carousel themed to the hail to the princess aurora song horses. We'll hear hail to the princess aurora and Once upon a dream in the background. It will be located at Sleeping Beauty's castle. Flight of the three fairies: A trackless adventure ride where you'll soar through different scenes. Flora shrinks us and takes us on an adventure. Our vehicles will be baskets with an opening in the front. The vehicles will move like the harry potter and the forbidden journey ride but with a trackless system. Screens are used but also real sets. Audio animatronic characters from Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and many more. This ride is located at sleeping beauty castle. Fair folk flight: Get enchanted by the Fair folk. Just lay down and see how you turn through an adventure with encounters of rats, gwythaints and the Horned king and his minions. Rooster's legend of Nottingham: A storytelling show on the square of Nottingham. Rooster and friends will sing the story of the hero of Nottingham. Snowman Spin: A spinner themed to Frozen's Marshmallow. Spin and bump around this snow giant. This audio animatronic Marshmallow spins his arms around and our vehicles will move everywhere. This ride is located at the Northern Mountain area. Once upon a time adventure with the Princesses: A walkthrough ride inside Disney princess' fairy tale hall. It teaches small girls what you need to know about being a princess. The Sorcerer's hat: A ride similair to Philharmagic but only with songs featured in the stories of Storybookland. It's inside Yen Sid's tower. Legends of Storybookland: A ride similair to Sorcerers of the magic kingdom but in Storybookland. The villains are trying to make this land forgotten again, but they need to steal the symbols then and only we can stop them. Storytelling tree: A tree who tells the stories of storybookland. restaurants: Mad tea party cafe Be our guest restaurant Gaston's tavern The snuggly duckling Horned king's castle hall Les Poissons restaurant Hook's tavern Pixie hollow theatre The poisoned apple King stefan's royal banquet hall Cinderella's royal table Friar's nook Cleo's Sebastian's calypso kitchen Village haus Witch's cottage Winkie's pub Fish dinners Rabbit's howse DunBroch's castle Arendelle akkershus Arendelle castle great hall Snow White's kitchen Big top cafe Eight ball bar Jolly holiday bakery Sir ector's castle Anna's quality chocolate Do you want to eat a snow cone? The hunny spot Pleasure island sweets Corona castle terrace Gurgi's munchings and crunchings Nutsy's pies for sale Sherwood goods Elsa's ice palace Symbols The Poisoned apple- Snow white and the seven dwarfs The hunny pot- Winnie the Pooh The watch- Alice in Wonderland The feather- Dumbo The enchanted rose- Beauty and the beast The seaschell- The little mermaid The power of frost or snowflake- Frozen The magical flower- Tangled The glass slipper- Cinderella The spinning wheel- Sleeping Beauty The black cauldron-The Black Cauldron The bow and arrow- Robin Hood Esmeralda's scarf- The Hunchback of Notre Dame The two stars to the right- Peter Pan Jiminy's umbrella- Pinocchio Tarts- Brave Mr. Toad's car- Wind in the Willows Medallion- Hercules Paw prints- 101 Dalmatians Mary Poppins' bag- Mary Poppins Sword in the Stone- Sword in the Stone These symbols are also visible on the statues. This land would be the biggest, most detailled and advanced disney land ever. If you still have ideas please send them to me Category:Theme Park Area Category:Theme Parks